Marik's Heroine
by Riku Sempai
Summary: When Marik is rescued from the Shadow Realm by a girl named Riku, he starts to fall in love with her, but does Riku share the same feelings for him? Read to find out!
1. The Shadow Realm's Victims

Title: The Shadow Realm's Victims

Hi again! First of all, I'd like to thank Saber109 ,for her review for "Tortured Soul" inspired me to create this story.

And I'd also like to thank Shadow Cat, for she was the one that persuaded me to publish the story. Thank you...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. I do however, own Riku.

There was a cold wind that blew around the Dueling Tower, as Yami Marik (A/N: Y.Marik for short.) and Yami Yugi (A/N: Yami Yugi's known as Yami through the story.) were facing off in a shadow game with Marik and Yugi's souls on the line. The rest of the gang was watching as the duel raged on, checking on Yugi every now and then. Both Yugi and Marik were hanging in midair, Yugi tried to cheer on Yami every so often, while Marik was unconcious. Ishizu and Odion couldn't help but hope that Marik would be alright, and Seto watched the duel, studying both Yami and Y.Marik's strategies. Riku and Mokuba stood next to Seto, also watching the duel. Riku hoped that neither Yugi nor Marik would go to the Shadow Realm, but she knew that someone had to go.

"Hah hah hah! Wether you like it or not Pharoah, someone has to go to the Shadow Realm!" Y.Marik taunted, as he watched Yami become hesitant about the next attack. The shadow game was coming close to an end, and Yami only had to attack him once to end the duel.

"Marik! Don't do this!" Ishizu shrieked, but what's left of Marik merely shook his head and replied "I'm sorry Sister, but it's the only way... Attack my Pharoah! Attack my darker half now, before it's too late!" Yami looked at Marik hesitantly, but then prepared to attack. "I'm sorry....Dark Magician! Attack his life points directly, and end this duel!" The Dark Magician attacked Y.Marik, destroying every last life point he had. Y.Marik and Marik were both enshrouded by the Shadow Realm's dark magic.

"No! Marik!" Ishizu screamed. And at that moment, Riku's eyes began to become heavy. Before Seto noticed this, Riku had collapsed. "Riku? Riku!" Seto screamed, but Riku fell unconcious while both Marik and his yami were sent to the Shadow Realm. "Goodbye....Sister.....Odion....Goodbye..."

"What? Where...Where am I? What's going on?" Riku slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in the Shadow Realm. She noticed that she was tied up in midair by a bunch of dark vines. The dark vines wrapped up Riku's body, tightly. But fortunately, the vines were held down by a single blue twig. Riku knew that if she pulled out the twig, she would be free, but as much as she tried she couldn't reach the twig.

Marik opened his eyes and saw as his yami absorbed the darkness within the Shadow Realm. With that power, Y.Marik's legs transformed into a giant, snake-like tail. "Now you have no one to protect you!" Marik imediately dodged Y.Marik's tail, and ran as fast as he can. "Ishizu! Odion! Anybody! Help me, please!" Marik pleaded before spotting a blonde haired girl, binded by dark vines. "Please! Help!" Marik shouted, as he ran towards Riku. "Marik?" Riku turned her attention to Marik, who was desprately tugging on the vines, not noticing the twig that held the vines in place. Y.Marik came crashing through, as he whipped his tail around and spotted Marik. Marik held on to Riku, and Y.Marik positioned himself in front of Riku. "Hah! She can't help you! You're gonna die wether you like it or not!" Y.Marik whipped his tail around Marik's waist, but Marik managed to grab Riku's ponytail. "No! Let go of me!" Marik screamed. "Ow, ow OW! You let go!" Riku screamed back, as she tried to endure the pain from Marik's hair pulling. Y.Marik smirked and let go of Marik, but then wrapped his tail around both Riku and Marik. "Fine! If you want to be with her so badly, then you both shall die together! Muah hah hah!"

He tightened his grip on the two more and more on each passing minute. Riku looked at Marik, then thought of an idea. "Marik. Can you pull that twig out?" Marik looked up at Riku, before noticing the twig that held the vines in place. Then he felt Y.Marik's tail squeeze him tigher towards Riku. "Marik! Can you or can't you pull out that twig!?!" Marik looked at Riku again and managed to free his hand from Y.Marik's grip. "I'll try!" Marik grabbed a part of the twig and yanked on it continously before Y.Marik noticed. Y.Marik wrapped up Riku and Marik's bodies in an attempt to sufficate them, but Marik finally pulled out the twig and freed Riku.

TBC

So, what do you think of the story so far? Exciting? Boring? Well, be sure to check out the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	2. The Guardian Angel

Title: The Guardian Angel

Hello again! Welcome to the second chapter! Well, hope you like the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. I do own Riku.

"What's this?" Y.Marik stared at the two who were trapped within his tail. He noticed that something was glowing a bright blue light within, and then he felt a sharp pain from his tail. He watched in horror as his tail was shredded up continously before a ghost with giant, razor-sharp steel claws emerged out of Y.Marik's grip. Riku had become a ghost, as she stood between Marik and Y.Marik. She outstreched both of her claws in order to protect Marik behind her, and she shot a deadly glare at Y.Marik. "Be careful Riku..." Marik whispered in her ear, before Riku noticed what Y.Marik was doing next. "Hah hah hah, you can't defeat me that easily! So, my weaker half has a body guard on his side?" Y.Marik taunted, as he absorbed the Shadow Realm's dark energy again, and regrew his snake-like tail once again. "It's gonna take more than your weak little ghost friend to defeat me!" With that, Y.Marik coiled his tail around Riku's body, and started to squeeze her, tightly. "Now I shall prove to my weaker half that no one can save him now! Muah hah hah hah!" Y.Marik squeezed Riku tighter and tighter on each passing minute before Riku screamed in agonizing pain.

"No! Stop it! RIKU!" Marik screamed at the top of his lungs before Riku's eyes began to glow a bright white. "What!?!" Riku's body began to glow a bright white light, and then the light knocked Y.Marik on to the other side of the darkness. Riku's body began emitting a strong feeling of light and hope. Marik couldn't believe what he saw. Then he noticed that Riku's back began to sprout giant angelic wings. Riku had become her angel form, a form she would rarely show anyone. "No! This can't be! But how!?!" Y.Marik stared at Riku with a confused look, before he saw Marik try to give her something. "Riku! Use this!" Marik tossed Riku the Melenium Rod, and strangely the rod's eye began to glow. The Melenium Rod became longer, and the two peices on either side of the eye transformed into two giant blades. The Melenium Rod transformed into the Melenium Staff. "Now your time is up! Be gone, evil!" Riku raised the staff as it shined a bright light at Y.Marik. Y.Marik began to melt under the bright light and his last words before dissapearing were "You'll regret this, Marik!" Y.Marik became nothing more than a pile of black sand, being blown away through the Shadow Realm.

Riku landed next to Marik, and just stood in front of him. "Thank you for setting me free, and for giving me so much help." Riku said to Marik, softly, as she handed him back the Melenium Staff, which was already changing back into the Melenium Rod. "Thank you for saving me. I owe my life to you." Riku smiled at Marik, then she thought of the others in the real world. "We should go back. I bet your brother and sister are worried about you." After saying that, Marik collapsed in Riku's arms. Riku smiled and wrapped Marik in her jacket to keep him warm. Then she jumped up and took flight, flying higher and higher untill she and Marik finally escaped the Shadow Realm's grip.

Everyone felt sorry for Ishizu and Odion for the lost of Marik, and some of them were trying to help Seto wake up Riku. Just then, everyone looked up at a bright light in the sky. "Look! What do ya think that is?" Joey said, as he pointed towards the bright light, slowly coming down towards the dueling field. "Is that......Marik?" Ishizu looked closely at the bright light and saw that the light was acctually an angel. She also noticed the angel was holding a young boy, wrapped in a jacket. Ishizu could feel tears forming in her eyes, because she thought that the boy was acctually Marik. The angel walked towards Ishizu and held Marik towards her. As soon as Ishizu took Marik from the angel, she felt more tears forming in her eyes, because she couldn't believe Marik was safely in her arms after being sent to the Shadow Realm. The angel looked as Seto, and he couldn't believe his eyes. "Riku?" But before he could see the angel's face more clearly, she disappeared. Riku slowly woke up after the angel left.

"Riku!" Seto turned around and hugged Riku tightly. Riku looked up towards Ishizu and Marik. Marik had woken up too, and he stood right next to Riku. Riku and Marik reassured everyone that they would be fine, and while nobody was watching, Riku softly whispered to Marik. "Do you mind keeping my angel form a secret?" Marik smiled and nodded to Riku before whispering back, "Thanks again for saving me. I really do owe you my life." Riku smiled at him, sheepishly, she thought it was his way of saying thank you. Little does she know, he really meant what he said.

TBC

So, what do you think of the story now? Just to let you readers know, the story might become less sad and more funny later on. Be sure to check out the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	3. Marik's Promise Vs Riku's Patience

Title: Marik's Promise Vs. Riku's Patience

Hi again! Just to let you know, this chapter might have more humor and less angst than the first two chapters. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters.

The whole group had already traveled back to Domino City. The gang had all separated to go home and call it a day. Riku tried to walk home by herself, but Seto insisted that he should walk her home. "Seto, for the last time I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." Riku said. "Please Riku, I just don't want anything else to happen to you." Seto replied with a concerned look. Riku sighed and looked up as they both reached Riku's house. "Well, it's very sweet of you to walk me home. See ya later." Seto smiled and they both waved at each other before Riku went into the house and collapsed on the couch. "That guy... I swear, he really cares about his family and friends. Maybe a little too caring." Riku giggled at the thought before she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Riku slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was clear to her that she fell asleep through the afternoon, since it had already gotten dark. Riku was about to get up and at least turn a lamp or two on, but she felt like something was a little odd. For one thing, Riku suspected that someone else other than her was in the house. She held her breath and confirmed her suspicions when she heard someone else breathing. Riku slowly stood up, but accidentally fell off the couch, due to her lack of vision in the darkness. As she fell, she heard someone yelp. She sat up and ended up staring at the shadow that looked like a young guy. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Riku shouted at the figure. The figure stood up and was about to walk to Riku, but the figure fell on the couch instead. Riku managed to turn on a lamp and was surprized that her late night visitor was acctually Marik. "Marik!?! What the heck are you doing here!?! Come to think of it... How did you even get here?" Riku looked around the room. None of the windows were broken, and even if someone broke the windows, they wouldn't be able to fit through because the windows were pretty small. The front door didn't look like it was forced open either, and there wasn't really any other way to get into the house besides those two ways. "You-you forgot?" Riku looked at Marik with a confused look. "Forgot what?" "Remember? I owe you my life for saving me from the Shadow Realm." "Er..." Riku looked even more confused. She thought that it was just his way of saying thanks. But she didn't think he acctually meant that he would acctually give his life to her. "You still don't remember?" "Er... Well, Marik... When you said 'you owe your life to me', I thought you were just saying 'thank you'." Marik looked even more confused than Riku. "Well, it's getting late...Ishizu and Odion might be worried about you." Marik nodded and then got up and walked out towards the door. "Good night Riku." "Night Marik." Marik walked out of the house. Riku still wondered how Marik was able to get into the house. She yawned a bit and walked up stairs to her bedroom. She then collapsed on her bed, and tried to sleep through the night.

Riku slowly opened her eyes. She could barely get any sleep. Just the thought about what happened in the Shadow Realm earlier had kept her up all night. But this time she heard a tapping noise, coming from the window. She turned on the light and made her way to the window. She noticed that someone was throwing small pebbles at her window, and when she opened her window, one of the pebbles hit her in the arm. The pebble was pretty sharp around its edges, and Riku's arm started to bleed. "Ow! Hey!" "My fair, sweet princess Riku! I wish for you to come down so I may propose to you, my love!" Riku turned her attention from her bleeding arm towards the guy who tossed rocks at her window. She gave a look of disgust towards Bandit Keith. "Hah! You wish! I'm not coming down for you!" Riku walked away from the window without even giving Keith a chance to say another word. But her attention quickly turned back towards where Keith was, when she heard someone yell. "Get away from her! Leave her alone!" Marik shouted, as he held his Melenium Rod, defensively, ready to attack Keith. "Hah hah hah! You have got to be kidding me! A little shrimp like you dares to challenge me? Pathetic!" Keith grabbed Marik and punched him over and over again, watching as blood started to flow down from his mouth and cuts appear on his body before throwing him towards the bushes, then he looked up at Riku and smiled, but she sent him a death glare as her eyes changed to a deep shade of red, and she turned into her ghost form. "Tell me Keith, do you have a death wish? Because right now your just begging me to kill you!" Riku leaped out through her bedroom window and landed between Marik and Keith. She was too fast for Keith to catch, and it wasn't long before Riku tripped him, grabbed Marik, and almost flew back into the house.

Riku layed Marik on her bed before locking all the doors and all the windows except her bedroom window. She then went to the bathroom to grab some supplies to heal Marik with. When she got back, she became irritated because the first thing she heard was Keith, whining like a dog from outside. Riku tried to calm her almost murderous mind as she put the supplies on the table next to Marik and walked towards the window. As soon as she opened the window, she was just about to yell at Keith when she spotted her next door neighbors, sticking their heads out and glaring at Keith.

"Hey! Keep it down!"

"Some of us are tryin' ta sleep here ya know!"

"Quiet down! Your worse than everyone else around here!"

"Hey!"

Just then, Marik tried to get up and see what all the yelling was about. Riku was shocked for a second, but then she scooted at the other side of her window so Marik would be able to see. They both watched as one of the neighbors was so annoyed that she grabbed a frying pan and threw it at Keith. Riku smirked at the fact that the frying pan smacked Keith right in the face. Keith ran away, but not after shouting towards Riku. "I shall be back, my love!" Riku gave a disgusted look to him, but felt a little happy that Keith was gone. Marik had forgotten about haw badly he got hurt from Keith's beating, and he collapsed, luckily Riku caught him before he hit the ground. Riku dragged Marik and put him on her bed again. This time she had enough peace and quiet to concentrate on healing Marik. "Riku! As pretty as a sunflower, and as silent as a mime, someday soon she'll be my valentine!" Riku was at the verge of wanting to kill. It was clear that Keith came back, and he was trying to sing to her. Riku tried to control herself before she accidentally hurts Marik, so she walked towards the window and threw the pebble in her room right back towards Keith. "Be quiet! For goodness sakes zip it!" The pebble smacked Keith right on the head, and he ran away, afraid that Riku might throw more stuff.

Riku sighed with relief that the singing baka had finally left. She walked towards her bed and began to treat Marik's wounds with her supplies. Riku had tried to clean up Marik's wounds and wrapped them up in bandages. She didn't want to disturb him while he was trying to get his strength back, so Riku walked back downstairs and decided to sleep on her couch. What she didn't hear was that as soon as she closed her bedroom door, Marik moaned, "Riku..."

TBC

So, now what do you think? Is the story getting better or worse? Thanks for reading and be sure to review!


	4. Riku's Death, Yami Marik's Breif Return

Title: Riku's Death, Y.Marik's Brief Return

Hi! So, you like the story so far? Well, here's chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh or any of its characters. I only own Riku.

Riku was staring at the ceiling, and trying as hard as she can to not think about the Shadow Realm. Finally, she drifted to sleep on the couch. "Please, help me Riku!" "What?" Riku looked around and saw Marik running towards her, closely followed by Y.Marik. Riku noticed that she was binded by dark vines once again. Marik ran to her and started to tug on the vines. "Riku! Please help me!" "What's going on?" Marik kept tugging at the vines, and Y.Marik positioned himself in front of Riku. He used his snake-like tail to whack Marik out of the way, and then he pointed his tail an inch away from her neck. "Hah! Nobody can save you now!" The tip of Y.Marik's dark tail changed into a sharp blade. Y.Marik pulled back his tail and got ready to strike. "Riku! No!" Marik pleaded, but Y.Marik stabbed Riku through her heart. Riku didn't want to quit. She managed to free her hand from the vines that Marik loosened. "I...Won't let you win.... I will fight you... And... I shall win!" "Hah! You're pushing yourself too hard, Riku. Look at yourself! Do you even realize that your dieing?" Riku grabbed her Talisman of Three Goddesses from around her neck, and the pendant started to glow. "I won't lose... I can't..." Riku showed her Talisman of Three Godesses towards Y.Marik and trapped him within a seal that looked just like the emblem on the talisman. "No! This can't be!" Marik couldn't help but watch as Riku made an effort to destory Y.Marik. "Riku... Be strong..." "No!" The talisman shot a bright blue light at the trapped Y.Marik, destroying him completely. Riku was almost comepletely dead. Marik ran up to her and watched as her soul slowly faded away from her body. Her eyes showed no life, and her skin was very pale white. "Riku? Riku....No!"

Riku slowly opened her eyes and found herself back at her home, on the couch. "It was all a dream...But that was so weird..." Riku tried to rub her head, but something was on top of her. "Riku...No...Please don't die..." Riku looked down towards her body only to see Marik, all curled up next to her, and fast asleep. He started to mumble, and he hugged Riku tighter and tighter. "Please...Don't die..." Riku was dumb strucked. But when she looked closely at Marik, she could have sworn she saw tears roll down his eyes. She smiled and softly patted his head and cooed "Its ok Marik....Can't get rid of me that easily...". She wanted to get off the couch, but she didn't want to wake Marik up. Unfortunately she had a disatvantage, Marik was hugging her tightly like a teddy bear, and getting out of his grip without waking him up was gonna be very tricky. Riku slowly moved her body out of his way. She was very close to completely getting out of the couch without bothering Marik, when suddenly she accidentally bumped her hand against his arm. (Aww crud...) Riku thought, as she saw Marik slowly open his eyes. Marik looked at Riku in disbelief, while Riku just stared back with a blank face. "Riku! You're safe!" Despite his wounds, Marik lunged towards Riku and hugged her tightly, so tight that Riku felt like she was being strangled. "Riku! You're alive!" "Urg! Yes, but you don't have to strangle me to prove it!" Marik looked at her and noticed how tightly he hugged her. He smiled sheepishly at Riku and loosened his grip on her. Marik walked back a little, but then he noticed the cut Riku got from Keith earlier. "Oh no! Riku, you're hurt..." Riku looked at Marik with a blank face before she looked at her arm and watched as blood flowed slowly and freely from her cut. (Double crud...)

Riku looked up at Marik and smiled. "It's ok Marik. I'm fine." "No Riku... Your hurt. Please, let me heal you." "Really Marik, it's nothing to worry about. It's just a scratch." Riku silently thought to herself, (A really big scratch, but it's still just a scratch...) "Please Riku. Let me heal you." Riku sighed and stared at the floor. She had plenty of experience about pushing others to do things. Most of her experiences came from her first time she met Seto. Riku would always try to talk Seto into doing something fun with Mokuba, and to let her take care of things at Kaiba Corp. while they were gone. Of course, as much as Seto would often dissaprove of leaving his company to Riku, she would always win due to her persistancy. Since then, he would trust her more and more because she would often show that she's capable, responsible, and loyal, so now he's not so hesitant about leaving her with Kaiba Corp. However in this case, Marik was giving Riku a taste of her own medicine. "Please Riku... Please..." At this point, Marik was practically begging on his knees. Riku stared at him, let out a deep sigh, and gave in. "Fine...(I surrender...)" Marik smiled at his victory and Riku sat back on the couch. The queen of dragons had met her match.

TBC

So, how's the story now? Don't worry, the whole story's not gonna be stuck in my house, soon its gonna stretch to different places and other characters shall come. Untill the next chapter, thanks for reading and be sure to review!


	5. Egyptian God Dilema!

Title: Egyptian God Dilema!

Welcome back! Thanks for reading the other chapters! I really appretiate it! Well, hope you enjoy the next chappie!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh or any of its characters, I only own Riku.

Riku was reluctantly sitting still on the couch while Marik was cleaning the blood off her arm. "It's ok Riku...Just let it heal..." Riku stood still and still hated the fact that Marik had talked her into staying still for anyone. It was in her nature to protect and take care of her friends wether she was hurt or not. "There! Now just let it heal." Riku looked at her arm and thought to herself. (Great...) She looked up towards Marik and smiled. "Thank you Marik. That was really sweet of you." Marik blushed bright red and then he smiled brightly at Riku. Riku stood up and then asked "So...Want something for breakfast?" "Sure!" Marik replied, almost as if he was starving. Riku smiled and was about to go into the kitchen when someone knocked on the door. "Hold on a second!" Riku ran towards the door. She opened it slightly and peeked outside just to make sure it wasn't Keith, luckily it was Seto."Hey Riku! Feeling any bet-" Seto paused as he saw Riku's arm. He saw that she had her arm all wrapped up, and that her blood had stained the bandages from inside out. "What happened to your arm?" Riku stared at her arm and then sighed. "It's a long story..." Riku moved away from the door way and beckoned Seto to come in. "Why don't you come in? I was about to cook something." She then looked behind Seto and saw that Mokuba had tagged along with his older brother. "Hey Mokuba!" Mokuba looked up at Riku and smiled. "Hi Riku!" Riku smiled back before bringing up the subject about food. "Speaking of cooking, do you guys want anything?" Seto shook his head from side to side. "No thanks Riku." Mokuba also shook his head. "No thanks! We both ate before we got here." They walked into the living room with Riku, but instead of following Riku into the kitchen, Seto stopped right in front of Marik. Mokuba just followed Riku for awhile before deciding to sit on the couch beside Marik.

Seto just stared at Marik while Marik stared back. "So...You had a visitor?" Riku shouted back from the kitchen, "Like I said, it's a long story!" They both stared at each other once again, and if it hadn't been for the rattling of pots and pans from the kitchen, the whole house would have been in complete silence. "So, you are Seto Kaiba, the head of Kaiba Corporation are you not?" Marik tried to break the silence, and hoped Seto would want to talk a little. "I am." Riku took a quick glance at the two, and smiled at the fact that they were having a pretty good conversation. She was too busy gathering ingredients to hear what they were talking about. Just as she collected most of the stuff for the food, she heard someone rapidly knocking on the door. "Riku! Help! Open the door!" Riku ran towards the door, and as soon as she opened it, Tea, Serenity, and Yugi ran straight into the house and slammed the door shut.

Riku just stared blankly at the three. "What the heck happened to you guys?" Yugi tried to catch his breath before letting out a deep sigh. Then he said "Everyone's after me!" "And everyone's after you because?" "Because they want the Egyptian God Cards." Yugi sighed and looked at the ground, but Riku outstreched her hand, gently lifted up his head, and smiled. "Don't worry Yugi. You can stay here for the time being." Yugi smiled and leaped on to Riku. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Riku smiled sheepishly and thought to herself. (Great...Another visitor...) Everyone heard somebody pound on the doors. Tea opened the door slightly, only to have Tristian, Duke, Bakura, and Joey run straight into the room and slam the door shut. They all started to breathe heavily. Riku just stared at the four while they tried to catch their breaths. "Don't tell me...You guys tried to hold off the duelists that wanted Yugi's God Cards?" Joey stared at her with a shocked face before saying "How did ya know!?!" "I took a lucky guess..." Riku replied, sarcastically, while helping the boys get on their feet. (So what's gonna happen next?) Riku silently thought to herself, before hearing somebody knock on the door. "Oh no! It's the other duelists!" Yugi shrieked. "Hurry! Go hide in my room!" Riku ordered. Yugi nodded to Riku before he ran upstairs with Tea and Serenity. Riku sighed and gently opened the door to see Weevil and Rex stare at her with innocent eyes and cute smiles. "Hello Mrs. Muto! Can Yugi come out and play?" Weevil said in an unconvincingly innocent voice. Riku glared at the two before replying "How many times do I have to tell you!?! I am NOT Yugi's mom!" Frankly, it was easy to mistaken Riku as Yugi's mother because Riku and Yugi look alike in a way. While Riku doesn't exactly have the same hair as Yugi, they both have the same eyes, and similar personalities in a way. "And frankly, Yugi's not even here. For all I know, he could have been playing around in an arcade or something." Weevil and Rex's eyes lit up before Rex shouted "Hurry! To the arcades! Come Bug Boy!" "Coming Dino Man!" Rex and Weevil ran straight to the arcades while Riku let the door swing itself closed. "Bakas..." Riku was about to walk to the kitchen, but she didn't need a knock on the door to know that someone was there. She opened the door just to have Keith jump in and grab Riku's hand. "Love of my life! Help me find that little punk, Yugi!" He started to get ready to kiss Riku on the lips, but she slapped her hand out of his grip. "Oh heck no! For the last time Yugi's not here! Now get out!" Keith got up and then grabbed Riku's shoulders. "I won't leave without you, my love." Riku's eyes showed a murderous glint. She pulled out her nunchaku from her jacket and went after Keith. At the end, she sent Keith flying over other duelists who were going to ask Riku about Yugi. Riku came out of the house and shouted to the other duelists "Anyone else want to know where Yugi is!?!" Every duelist who was gonna ask Riku about Yugi just stared at her and then shook their heads from side to side. "Good!" Riku stormed back into the house and closed the door. Riku put a big smile on her face, and everyone just stared at her. "Man! I wouldn't want to make her mad...She's scary when she's mad." Marik whispered. Seto smiled and replied "If you think that's scary, you should see her duel. That's when she really scares people!" Riku didn't pay attention to the gang, and walked up to her room. She slowly opened the door just to see Yugi jump in surprize. "You guys can come out now!" Riku said with a comforting tone in her voice. Tea, Serenity, and Yugi followed Riku into the living room. Riku stopped before saying "So, who wants breakfast?" As soon as Riku said that, Joey and Tristian jumped to Riku and had bright smiles on their faces. "Yeah! We're starvin'!" Everyone just stared at the two with sweatdrops.

TBC

Yeah I know, the story's still at Riku's house. But if it wasn't, you would just hear about Riku being stuck at Kaiba Corp. or something. Well, thanks for reading! Be sure to check out the next chapter and also be sure to review! Thanks!


	6. A Day at Kaiba Corp and a Blast from the...

Title: A Day at Kaiba Corp. And a Blast from the Past

Hello again! Finally, the story goes away from Riku's house for a little while. Well, enjoy the sixth chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh or any of its characters. I only own this fic and Riku.

"Breakfast is ready!" Riku came walking in and dragged in giant platters of food. Joey and Tristian stared at all the food that Riku made with giant, sparkling eyes, while everyone just stared at Riku, and couldn't believe that one girl made enough food for an army in just an hour. Riku smiled brightly at Joey and Tristian before the two started chowing down nearly a quarter of the food. Everyone just stared at the two with giant sweatdrops. Everyone except Riku and Seto took their own helping of food. While everyone wasn't looking, Riku and Seto snuck out of the living room and quietly went into the bedroom. (A/N: Don't start thinking nasty!) Riku slowly closed the door before looking towards Seto. "So, what were you going to ask me about, Seto?" Seto smiled, sheepishly. "Eh heh heh, ask you about what?" "Come on Seto. I know you all too well. You never came over to my house without asking me for some kind of a favor." Seto grinned at her before sitting on her bed and looking down at the floor. "Alright, you caught me." Seto looked up and smiled. "I was planning to take Mokuba somewhere. Do you think you could watch over Kaiba Corp.?" "Sure. No problem." Seto lunged towards Riku and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much! I swear I'll find some way to repay you!" Riku just stared at Seto, blankly. (How many people are gonna hug me when the day's over?) Riku and Seto walked downstairs and saw the group having their own fun. Joey and Tristian were eating what's left of the breakfast, while everyone else just watched Yugi and Joey have a practice duel. "So, when did you want me to watch over Kaiba Corporation?" "As soon as possible, if you could." Seto said as he watched Marik point out the strategies Yugi and Joey used to Mokuba. "Alright, how about now? We can leave now if you want." Seto nodded. "Whenever you want to." Riku walked to the gang and explained to them that she had to watch over Seto's company for awhile. Tea reassured Riku that she would help keep an eye on the house for her as a thanks for hiding Yugi. "Alright. Let's go!"

Riku, Seto, and Mokuba walked up to Seto's Central Control Tower. The three of them walked towards the elevator before Riku turned around to Mokuba and Seto. "Alright! I'll take care of things from here!" Riku walked to the elevator and then turned towards them again. "Have fun you guys!" They all smiled at each other before Seto and Mokuba walked towards the exit. The elevator finally reached the first floor, and Riku got on and headed to the top of the tower.

Riku had sat on the front desk for hours. Nothing had happened since Riku got there. "Well, if I knew nothing was gonna happen all day, I would have brought something to do. Oh well..." Riku sighed and put her head down on the desk before the phone started ringing. "(Finally! A little excitement.) Hello?" "Kaiba-boy!" "No, this is Riku, the one person you haven't tipped off yet." Riku teased. She turned on the screen that was attached to the phone, and she saw Pegasus, just sitting boredly at his desk. "Well, Riku-girl, you look pretty bored." Pegasus stated, as he stared at Riku. "Like wise... So what do you need?" Riku said, as she sat upright and watched Pegasus. "Well, I was just gonna ask Kaiba-boy about buisness." "Heh, tough luck. You got me instead. Seto went out somewhere with Mokuba a long time ago, since then, this place has been quiet and dull." Pegasus thought to himself before suggesting "Well, Riku-girl, if you want to, we could have a duel." Riku thought about this for awhile before saying "Sounds fun! But I have a little problem... I left my deck and my dueling disk somewhere at home." Riku smiled sheepishly and Pegasus just slapped himself in the face. "Well, maybe another time?" "Ok. I can't wait to see your toon monsters again." "Glad you like them. See you later." "Chao!" They both turned off their TV screens and hung up their phones. "Well, I guess that's it..." Riku sighed and closed her eyes. She tried to think of something to pass the time.

"Riku, help me!" Riku looked up to see Marik being chased by his yami, whose snake-like tail was crashing through the scene. Riku tried to go help Marik, but she found out she was binded by dark vines. (Oh no, not again!) Riku thought. Before Marik could reach Riku, Y.Marik whacked him out of the way. Y.Marik stood in front of Riku, and turned the tip of his tail into a blade. He coiled back his tail, ready to strike. Marik saw this and screamed "Riku! RIKU!" As soon as Y.Marik was about to strike, Riku snapped out of her thought.

"Riku! Come on! Wake up! Please!" Riku slowly opened her eyes and saw Marik's big purple eyes staring right at her. She jumped back in surprize and fell off the chair. "ACK! Marik!?! What the heck!?!" Riku got up and Marik looked at her with a concerned look. "What are you doing here?" "Don't tell me you forgot..." Riku slapped herself in the face before standing in front of Marik. "I didn't forget, but I didn't expect anyone to 'owe their life to me' right here in Kaiba Corp." Marik looked confused before smiling at Riku. (Well, at least she didn't forget my promise to her...) Marik smiled and watched as Riku walked towards him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Well, thanks for stopping by." Riku walked towards the elevator, only to have both Seto and Mokuba come right out of its doors. "Oh good! You're back!" Seto walked up to her and smiled. "Yup! Anything happen?" "Pegasus called, but that's pretty much it." Riku walked towards Marik and said "If you want Marik, we could go somewhere in town." "Sure!" Marik said with a bright smile on his face. "Ok, I'll meet you at the park. I gotta talk to Seto about something first." "Ok Riku!" Marik left the building while Riku walked up towards Seto.

"Hmm...I wonder what Riku wanted to ask Kaiba about?" Marik then put a smile on his face and kept walking towards the park. "More importantly, I wonder where she's planning to go?" "You ain't going anywhere you little punk!" Keith grabbed Marik's arm and threw him on the ground. "So, you think you can take my girl and make her hate me? I'll teach you!" Keith began punching Marik repeatedly before somebody threw a rock at Keith. "Hey! Leave him alone Keith!" Keith got up and dragged Marik up by the collar of his shirt. "Baby! I know why you hate me, it's because of this jerk!" He threw Marik towards Riku, and she threw another rock at him. "You baka! I hated you before I even met Marik! What makes you think that beating him up more would make me like you any better?" Keith walked up to Riku and grabbed her. "Oh baby, your cute when your mad." Keith tried to kiss Riku, but she just slapped him. "I'm sick and tired of putting up with bakas like you! How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me 'baby'!?!" Riku picked Marik up and held him while walking away from Keith. "Don't come anywhere near me, if you know what's good for you!" She took Marik with her to the park. She just felt glad that she brought something to heal Marik a little bit. Marik sat up and Riku tried to heal him. "Riku...I'm sorry." "Sorry for what?" Riku brought out a water bottle and tried to soak a small peice of cloth. Then she lightly padded his arms. "It was because of me that your boyfriend is so abusive. He thinks that I'm trying to steal you from him." Riku looked at him with a shocked yet amused expression. "Keith? Boyfriend!?! Hah! Your joking, right?" Marik looked confused. "He is your boyfriend, right?" "(Hmm...I guess he really wasn't joking.) Heck no! I don't know what he thinks I am to him, but to me, he's not even a friend." She soaked the cloth again and then started to clean his other arm. "Besides, it's not your fault he's this way, he had been this way even before I met you." "Really?" Marik moaned in pain when Riku tapped a certain spot on his arm with the cloth. "When I first met Yugi, he gave me a lecture that lasted for hours about why he's better than Yugi. When I met Bakura and Duke, he keeps telling me bad things about dice, and how ghosts are stupid. Of course, back then he never realized I could become a ghost. You could just imagine how that turned out." "Yeah." Marik smiled and Riku blushed. "When I met Joey, Kieth tried to impress me by showing me all sorts of math problems. Only thing is, he couldn't even tell me what 11 equals. When I first met Seto and Mokuba, he kept telling me that their hardware is all messed up and liable to explode, but I knew better because I was the one who gave them the hardware in the first place. When I first talked to Pegasus, he keeps giving me lectures about how cartoons are for sissys, but it's not like his gang is any better." She started to pull out a long roll of bandages and tried to wrap up Marik's arms. "So you see? It's not just you that he's jealous of, it's pretty much every last boy that I talk to." They both chuckled and smiled. "Hey Riku? Why do you hate him so much? I mean, what started making you seem to hate him with all your guts?" Riku smiled. "(Well that's a nice way to explain it...) Besides the obvious? My hatred for that baka streched back all the way when I first met him. But that's gonna be quite a long story." Riku got done wrapping both of his arms before Marik put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a look that urged her to go on. "(Well, hope he's ready...) -Sigh-. So you really do want to hear the story. Ok, here goes."

Riku had been sitting on the bench, just watching the other kids playing Duel Monsters. She just watched lazily as a Baby Dragon had comepletely destroyed a Watapon, untill a guy with blonde hair and a bandana walked up to her. "Hey baby! What's a pretty girl like you just sitting here for?" Riku sighed before replying "Please don't call me 'baby' ." "Keith's the name, now what's the name of my fair princess?" "My name's Riku, and please don't call me 'princess' either." "Hmm... You're a tough cookie." "No, I'm a tom-boy." Riku sighed before crossing her arms and then walking away. She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Come on baby, let's go on a date!" Riku shrugged off his hand from her shoulder before cooly saying "No thanks, and I already told you not to call me 'baby', didn't I?"She kept walking before Keith grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "Get back here baby, you WILL go on that date with me!" This time he had a less than comforting glint in his eyes, but Riku was no pushover, and she slapped him in the face and swung her arm out of his grip. "Get away from me! Showing me your true colors isn't gonna get you a date!" She walked away after shooting him a deadly glare. Keith just stood still in rage before he ran to Riku and punched her down. "Get up princess! You will go out on a date with me without any questions! Understand!?!" All the other duelists left the area to avoid trouble from Keith. "No, I don't understand..." Riku muttered loudly before punching Keith in the chest. "...Because I ain't going anywhere with you!" Riku left Keith paralyzed with rage before Riku walked away. "Don't mess with me again if you know what's good for you." Riku had walked away, leaving Keith heart brokened and beatened up.

"And that pretty much turned into all this."Riku sighed and leaned back on the bench while Marik just looked at her, both shocked and concerned. "Gee, so he abused you right from the start?" "Yup!" Riku replied, as she closed her eyes and tried to relax. "But it's not like I hadn't been abused bef-" Riku opened her eyes and stopped herself. "Er, nevermind, I'll stop there." She sighed and Marik just stared at the sky. "So, did you still want to go somewhere?" "Erm, well I'm not sure anymore." Marik tried to get up, but then he lost his balance and would have fallen to the ground if Riku hadn't caught him. "Maybe you should take a break at my house." So the two headed home, with Riku trying to help Marik keep his balance along the way.

TBC

Finally! I got the story away from Riku's house! Hope you liked the story so far, be sure to check out the next chapter and be sure to review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
